Please Accept It
by Lolo25
Summary: After the events of PB birthday bash. Marceline and Finn have grown closer, as Jake grown more curious what they do together. Another two problems are that PB is still mad about 2 years ago and the Lord of Evil is out and about! Don't like don't click!
1. His BACK!

_Many of you want me to continue my last Adventure Time story_

_I will so heres the first chap of it_

_Tell me how ya like it!_

_Extra: Listen if you didn't like the last ADVENTURE TIME FANFIC I DID... Then leave, because the characters are out of whack, well some of them. If you are a ass hole and want to make me feel bad about a story everybody else enjoys then take your flaming self away from my story. Got It, I really don't feel like seeing people read up to certain part of a story and give a crappy review. Don't review if you hate it, don't even leave ... O-o that THERE! I find it a offense to people who have issues with certain stories that mess with the stories characters. Personalities change through life. Thats the truth I swear to you that. So think that their personalities changed. No FLAMES,NO SAYING THAT THE CHARACTERS ARE FUCKED UP! I see that! ENJOY! =)_

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake was on top of their house watching the stars. Finn was 18 now, as he was now a rightfully a young adult. He still acted on some of his kiddish ways. He remembered the pass events of what came down between him and Marceline, between PB and Marceline. Everything cooled down after that day. Jake he usual is alone on nights like these, because Finn is asleep. Jake pointed out the Gemini constellation. Though Finn noticed a huge winged creature flying over head. Then he saw white stuff flying into it. He realized something that Marceline told him something about her father coming out of nightosphere on his own so often. This was one of these nights."JAKE!" Finn shouted at him.<p>

Jake woke up,"What man? I am trying too sleep." He stated.

Finn sighed seeing that **HE **was gone for now."Nothing man."

Marceline looked at her door from her book, and saw her father coming in the doorway."DAD!"

"Ah... Marceline hello, how are you this fine night?" he asked her.

Marceline groaned at him. He was so exhausting to be with."None of your damn business." She flew back to her seat and continued reading the book. She wished he wasn't here today, well she never for him to be out of his forever cell of death and fire. She looked at him as he inspected her house. She saw him picking up the picture, with her and Finn smiling. She blushed darkly and continued reading.

"Marceline are you in love with this human boy who sent me back to the noightosphere?" He asked her.

She looked at him angrily."I said NON OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! Now get out of my damn house." she walked to the door and opened for him.

She heard him chuckled darkly,"Marceline the Vampire Queen you've grown soft for him, as he for you. I can tell... I smell his soul all over you. It smell good. But I wasn't fond of a person with such emotions." He walked to the door."I won't allow you to date him, that for sure. My sweet princess. Good bye."

She looked at him aghast. He, her own damn father, won't allow her to date Finn. Why would he say that.'Me and Finn dating that is crazy!' She knew he was right about her being a princess in some standards.'I am the princess of evil. As my father the lord of evil, who can never die, but will never live.' Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about something happening between her dad and Finn. She sighed at the emotions that were hurricanes around her head.

The next day Finn and Jake were playing in the forest. Finn noticed a dead thing and went up to it. He was curious yet nervous."Hey you..." He saw a skinned body. Bones, skin, all organs in it. As if something had sucked the soul out of it."He is back, and out." Jake screamed as soon as he saw the bodiless soul stand up and run to somewhere.

Finn ran to visit someone, leaving Jake behind once more.'I have to talk to Marce.'

Marceline was tuning her guitar. Her thoughts of her dad, talking about her relationship with Finn was like a dating terms. She looked up to see Finn looking to her through the window."FINN!"

"Hey, YOUR DAD IS OUT!" He shouted of breath. He hopped in her window.

She nodded. He looked at him full of concern."Finn..." He looked at her."My dad think that we're dating. Funny right." She did a fake a chuckle. She hated when her feelings clouded her thoughts.

Finn nodded and chuckled more nervous than her."Finn...","Marceline..." They said their names at the same time."Marce you go first."

She nodded. She took his face and kissed the cheek then the lips. Finn closed his eyes and kissed her back. He traveled down her back then caress her hips. She leaned into him more, as he gripped onto her ass. She moaned loudly. They heard the door was being knocked on. They let go of each other to see that Jake was knocking on it. Finn sighed, Marceline glared at the door.

"FINN! OPEN UP!" He banged on the door. Finn sat on the couch as Marceline open the door to Jake. "He...-"

"WE KNOW!" They both shouted at Jake. Marceline went back to tuning her guitar. Jake sniffed the air. Finn never told Jake what he and Marceline does together alone sometimes. Finn sat there listing to Marceline playing couple of strings. He smiled lightly.

Jake sniffed Finn shirt."Man why do you smell like perfume or some..." He looked at Marceline then Finn, back at Marceline. He noticed their lips were lightly red."Were you two..."

"NO!" They both shouted.

Finn walked out of the house, he looked at Marceline."See ya, oh and call if you see your dad, so I can kick the tar out of him. Marceline." He laughed running out the house back home.

Jake sniffed Marceline pants."You smell like Finn. Marceline, you guys were kissing each other."

Marceline hissed at him, which scared him a lot.'So emotionally exhausting.' She went back to playing her guitar. She looked at her pictures and remembered fun and awesome memories she shared with Finn. Then her thoughts of what her dad told her may and could be true.

_well tell me if I should continue this story or stop_

_Many of you wanted this second installment_

_I hope you like it!_

_XD_


	2. Ranked Down

_2 chap of Adventure Time_

_Please review!_

* * *

><p>Marceline was looking at her clock. She order something that she wanted for a while, that was out of this land. She heard the doorbell of a deliverer of not sweets, but a royal messenger. Marceline sighed by the thought the going to the meeting, she knew it was about the lord of Evil out and about. She looked at the invitation, but it said it was to princess Marceline. She was aghast, but the thought she be put down a damn rank.'A PRINCESS! I am Marceline the Vampire Queen! How the HELL they put me as a princess?' She looked at the messenger zoom off. He still knew of her queen rank the vampire queen, but he feared most was the princess of evil. Her life was flipped upside down.<p>

She walked upstairs, to depress to even think of what to wear. She figured she could visit Finn, before the meeting, at 9:00. she also wonder why they have it so late in the night. They knew that she go around her nightly run abouts, scaring people, playing her guitar at concerts or gigs for people. She was a busy vampire chick. She heard her bug phone ring in her pocket. She but it under the crook of her chin."Hello Marceline the Vampire Queen may how I help, or kill you?" On the end of the phone she heard laughter.

On the other end of the phone was Bubblegum. Marceline groaned in annoyance. Bubblegum stopped her laughter,"So Marceline, or Princess Marceline how are you?" Marceline growled into the phone. Bubblegum laughed again, but calmed down once more,"We heard that you got a new rank too you Marceline. A princess and a queen rank. Funny, you act more of a princess than a queen, too me." Bubblegum wasn't making sense of this little that has been brought up now."Your daddy is coming to the meeting to see his princess act like a queen."

Marceline dropped the phone to hear laughter once more. Her heart pounded hard, she looked at a her pink house and her ghost dog (FOUND OUT IT WAS A GHOST POODLE! I think...) She went and got ready for the meeting. She and Bubblegum wasn't wasn't on good terms with each other after two years ago. They acted friendly for Finn's sake. Marceline knew Finn had a inch of hatred for Bubblegum. She got out some jean pants, teal flip flops, and a white long sleeve shirt. She looked at herself, as she fixed up her hair. It was plain for her taste. Her frown showed she was in a pissy mood.

She heard a knocked on the door, she flew downstairs to answered it. It was Ice King behind it. She was confused to the point of not caring anymore. Ice King looked at her lustfully."Uh... Ice King right?" She asked him.

He blushed a giggled a little."You know my name, Princess Marceline, the lord of Evil daughter." She looked at him knowing that he steals Princesses and tries to force them to marriage.

She glared at him angrily,"Get the hell away from my house, from my porch, and from me." She threaten her suppose to be kidnapper. She looked at him fly away,"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAMN CAVE ALSO!" She shouted him. She emotionally exhausted once more, she usually never tried until the next dawn came around. She sighed by the thought being kidnapped like the other princesses. She hated the thought, but they all get saved by Finn and Jake. Her thoughts back into her and Finn. She remembered their first time together. It was fun, when happen. She has to thank Bubblegum for giving her a chance to have Finn and give her innocences to him. She felt her body shook by the sexy thought. His hand traveling curiously down her thin body.

She heard the clock dinging as it meant the a hour passed. She sighed, flying out the house, after locking the door, to the meeting."If I hurry I can get to the meeting." Her thoughts flooded her mind, her dad humiliating her, telling everyone of her past. She prayed that Bubblegum was joking about her coming to the meeting. She saw a candy carriage, a lumpy car, and some other carriages. She was good friends with LSP, and The duke and duchess of nuts.

She entered the meeting area, to see her dad in the flesh sitting next to her seat. She looked at him disgust, and then was shoved by Bubblegum.'BITCH!' She wanted to shout at her, but a meeting is a calm and royal area, sometimes. They took their seats, Marceline sank down in her seat as embarrassment her dad being here. Sitting at the table with the other royals. LSP was now a queen, she was still called LSP though.

The prime minister called the meeting to start,"Our new lord or king which way you ever put, is the lord of Evil." He looked a Marceline,"And Marceline our queen slash princess."

Marceline father looked at her, then her outfit,"You are dressed like a slut Marceline. I see why Finn is attracted to you." Marceline face was red with embarrassment and anger."You should really change before anyone else get the wrong ideas about you." He stood up,"Excuse me, can you deliver my daughter princess clothing later." Marceline face was darker shade of red. Her life was beginning to be ruined by her own father. She was called a slut by him also, she wanted to run out of there than stay near her dad. She heard small chuckles.

"Dad thanks for f..." She held her tongue, she can't cuss at the meetings either."ruining my life."

After the meeting her dad stopped her from going home to say a few things too her."You have no life Marcy, and if I found anything of your innocences was stolen away from you I will kill the guy who took it from you." He heart stopped dead in it beats. Her life was now being shot down, stomp on, fucked up by the Lord of Evil.

Marceline body tremble,"You are Evil, you DAMN MONSTER!" Shouted at him flying away.

"I am your father so your a horrible monster also!" He shouted back at her.

She landed in her house, clothes fit for a princess of evil was on her couch. She looked at them in disgust. She heard her door being knocked on."Come in." She shouted bluntly. It was Finn with her delivery of sweets.

He walked up to her handing her the red foil, tied up with red bow box."Here Marceline. The rightfully deserved call queen of vampires." She blushed at him a little. She was glad that Finn wasn't stupid or a jerk like some people. a tear ran down her face. She hated to cry in front of Finn."M-Marce... whats wrong?"

She looked at him and gave a deepen, passionate kiss. He moaned into it. He loved her so much, he wanted be with her forever, and he wanted her to feel the same way he feels about her. Finn looked at her in her glowing eyes. Finn walked to the door, seeing a calmed Marceline. He smiled at her. She felt her heart rip in two, knowing that she has give up her title or her love, Finn. She kneel down clutching her hurting heart. She new after giving up her title, she would have to give up her love, also. She sobbed quietly knowing her life was really screwed.

'Finn.' She thought quietly.

_Wait for the third chap_

_Its going to be exciting from here!_

_Comment Please, I beg of you! XD_

_Keep reading!_


	3. Touchy Feelingly, Feelingly Touchy

_Chap 3_

_I hope you really like this story_

_READ!_

* * *

><p>Finn was walking home, he felt as if Marceline was hiding certain secrets from him. He looked at his tree like house. He noticed a carriage of candy. He sighed knowing it is Princess Bubblegum carriage. He was wondering why her pink ass was here, it was late at night, and she should be at home asleep. He opened the front door, seeing PB and Rainicorn he knew they were needing him for something. He looked at PB frowning a little."What is PB?"<p>

She smiled at him because he called her by her nickname, he use to call her,"Nothing much Finny." Finn cringed at his pet nickname he disowned a year ago. She stood up and walk over to him. Finn looked at her curiously. She had lust written all over face. He knew she became attracted to him for awhile, he would of never ever knew how forward she was with it.

He stepped away from her before she kissed him on the lips,"Uh... what are you doing?" He asked.

PB smiled pinching his cheeks."Did you hear Marceline and her dad got in a fight, about some boy possibly taking her innocences. Then he made some guy get Marceline new clothes, maybe because she looked so whoreish in her normal attire."

Finn scowled at her,"You still hate her don't you." He went to the door and opened it,"OUT!" He glared at her for calling Marceline that hateful name.

PB stood there looking at the stairs,"I can't because lady isn't done yet."

Finn mouth was agape, he heard a lot of noises and very pleasurable sounds. He had a dark blush to him, he started to look green. He knew what they were doing, but Bubblegum thought he didn't know a thing was happening between the two lovers. Finn sat down rubbing his temples together in frustration. Bubblegum kissed him on the cheek, Finn wiped his face from her love."Please stop."

PB just smirked at him,"Do you love Marceline?" Finn glared at her, asking personal question that isn't her damn business. Finn turned from her. She cackled at him."You know she's been ranked down to a princess."

Finn looked at her,"Yeah... I don't care shes still a queen to me. The queen of the vampires, she wouldn't be the princess of the evil. No thats not Marceline, she is a prankster, funny, smart, clever, and a good friend to me. I wouldn't want any other way PB." He sighed he knew of his true feeling, his heart belonged to that woman. He looked at the picture he and Marceline took together at the Ooo Fair. He smiled lightly at it. Bubblegum saw that cheerful smile she frowned.

"Do you know about sex?" She asked him. Finn blushed, he done it, knew that problems may of come up. He knew how it felt to be inside the he love so dearly.

He turned to her,"Y-No... no I don't know about it. Sorry." He heard a Lady coming down, giggling from her fun.

After Bubblegum left, Finn was in his bed, he changed his pj's out. He wore blue pants and a white T Shirt. He felt more comfortable in them anyway. He was about to fall asleep until he felt a wet dog nose on his face. He turned over and saw Jake."What man?"

"What happen between you and Bubblegum?" He asked curiously.

Finn started lying, and he knew it was a bad habit to pick up. He really only lied about what he Marceline did together."We talked about how Marceline was ranked down, and she asked me if I knew about sex." He closed his eyes again, but only to feel Jake eyes on him still.

"Sex...? Finn do you know about it?" Jake asked him. Finn blushed darkly.

Finn sat up looking from his brother,"No I don't know about it."

Jake glared at him,"Liar. You do. Tell me what you know, what is you part and the girl part."

Finn looked at him with a confused look,"No... I mean I know what they are called... but I am not going to say it. You know that." Finn closed his eyes once more. Jake sighed, because he won't hear Finn say a word dealing with the sex organs. Finn swallowed hard, the word sex, was ringing in his mind. He haven't had any real steamy dreams as often than when he 15 to 17. He saw a naked Marceline beckoning him to her room. He opened his eyes wide realizing he didn't even fallen a sleep yet, only to be haunted by his dirty dreams.

The next morning, Finn had his face down. Jake knew he had feel good dream again. He heard moaning coming from him all night, and then someone's name."Finn you wanna go and kick some monster butt?" Jake asked him.

Finn nodded,'At least this would keep my thoughts from traveling.' Though a pain in his chest was burning him. He felt as if something wasn't right.'This can't be.' He followed Jake out the house.

Marceline woke to a sunny day from where she was. She was awake, and wasn't tired as usual. She was still pissed off at her father. Her thoughts reverted back to Finn. She sighed knowing they can't be together. Whether or not her dad was behind it. He would die someday, she will keep on living. She can't imagine falling in love just to lose him to old age, or by something that can kill the outgoing young man. Then the thought of biting him, and making a vamp of him could work, but that was selfish even for her.

She walked out the house, then the cave, to the sunny day. Though she couldn't help but feel a little self loathing towards her going on. Some creatures gave her dirty looks, other ran away from her. She looked off far east to where her dad castle was made, it had a dark glow to it. She shivered by the thought of living in that hell hole.

She walked into the woods, only to bump into Finn. They both blushed darkly. Finn smiled though. Marceline smiled lightly."Hey hero."

Finn looked at her outfit quickly, dark brown pants, a green long sleeve shirt only showing small cleavage, and brown boots."Hey Marce, how are you?" He asked her, handing out a helping hand.

"Nothing much, Finn. Walking in the woods, going to visit your old crush Bubblerum." She saw him glaring at her, she chuckled at him."Just joking," Her voice become serious though,"but I do have to talk to her." Marceline started to walk off. Finn grabbed her hand.

"Wait... Marceline, is there something your not telling me?" He asked her. She bit her lip, she hated how these blame games started. He get blamed for blaming her, and then it end up one other either wrestling with each other then the other is the right one if win the match, or they just says it's both their fault.

Marceline playfully shoved Finn from her. Finn then did the same thing back to her. She punched him in the upper arm. He punched her back, then Marceline swiped his hat."I got your hat." She laughed going up in the tree. She looked down at him playfully. Finn smiled up at her. His blonde locks shined in the sun. Her mind went into a transfixed daze. She flew down from the tree and walked up to Finn. She was almost enticed by his musky smell. His hair attracted her somehow."Finn you smell nice today." She placed her head on his broad shoulders, she sniffed his neck, taking in the oder that enticed her some much.

Finn blushed hard,"Hey, Marce you okay?" He asked her. She nodded as she clutched the white awesome hat."Are you sure Marceline?" He asked again.

"Finn sorry." She released the awkward hug."Its just a funny thought came to me."

He laughed lightly,"So you came down a got a good whiff of my hair. You are a strange woman I must say."

Marceline smiled at him,,"Your a pretty strange guy yourself. Oh and I am skipping out on the dumb meeting with PB. So what do wanna do?"

Finn shrugged,"Oh wait, lets go find Jake. I can hold your umbrella for you. My queen." She blushed deeply. She hate how he always made her blush deeply. Her face was redder than usual.

"Let's go before you make me wanna bite ya'." Finn laughed again at her joke. Except deep down that was actually the only few solution in staying with her. They walked down the path looking for the yellow dog who was apparently lost for the time being.

_Chap 3 for you_

_Dull I know, if wasn't great!_

_anyway please comment and KEEP READING! _

_X)_


	4. Feelings are a simple way of hurting

_Chapter 4 of this story_

_Hope you like_

* * *

><p>It seemed like they were walking in the forest for hours. The sun was setting and they still haven't found Jake yet. Finn was beginning to become pissed off. Marceline hated when ever this kind if crap was pulled on them. They were alone in a forest, few miles from civilization, well almost civilized. Finn looked at Marceline as she was lowering her umbrella a little more each time as the sun was going down, Finn blushed seeing how the Sun itself can radiate her beauty. The moon did a greater effect to her complexion. She was beautiful to him in many ways than one. She fun to be with, a great guitar player, love to have awesome adventures. All of those things that make her deserve a title as a queen. Finn looked at her purplish eyes. He could of sworn her eyes were actually blue or red. Marceline caught him staring at her. She grinned at him deviously. Finn blushed darkly."Marceline what color are your eyes really?" He questioned her.<p>

She smiled cheekily at him,"Really they are suppose to be brown, but being a vampire, they are either pale blue or inhumane red. Then when the sunsets they are light shade of purple." She explained to him. She love how he asked child like questions. Finn though was no child in theory. Finn nodded in agreement.

He looked at her, she looked tensed. She is usually more relaxed when shes near Finn than anyone else."Marce you okay?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded in response to him,"Yeah just a little freaked that my dad ultimately fucked up my life."

Finn knew it had something to do with her dad."Like how?"

Marceline sighed,"Come with me." As night had fallen she dragged him back to her house.

Jake was chatting with Lady about PB's behavior towards some people."Lady are you serious?"

Lady nodded to what she told him."PB, she might hurt Finn. I mean not in a painful way, but a emotional way. Then I heard that she was talking to a man, and it was something about Marceline losing her innocences to a man. He is going to hunt him down and kill him. So mostly they might be speaking of Finn. Where is he now?" She asked worriedly.

Jake knew that he would be bound to run into Marceline soon enough, but he won't speak what they do together. He gasped a little,"He's at Marceline!" They ran out of the house and towards Marceline house.

Finn almost threw up at the clothes she normally didn't wear. She rejected and left them there."Marceline please never, ever wear these outside."

Marceline just laughed."I won't, jeez fathers are so annoying. Finn not being mean, but what do you think your dad was like?"

Finn blushed a little,"I'm not sure Marce, but sometimes I wish I met him. Oh well, some wishes may never come true." Marceline sighed sitting on the blue carpeting. Finn sat next to her. He started humming a small tune. Marceline hummed with him. Their humming was starting a small song. Finn grabbed her by the hands, pulling her into him."Marceline you are so talented. I am dead fucking serious." He hugged her tight as she returned the hug.

They started humming again."Finn don't leave me. Never leave me, stay with me."

"I promise Marceline the Vampire Queen." He stroked her back soothing her back, feeling the beat of her heart. It was a beat that can be formed into a song.'I love you so much my Queen.'

Jake busted into on two sleeping young adults, they were lock in each others arms. Marceline snuggled deeper into Finn who moaned quietly."WAKE UP!" Jake shouted the two sleep heads.

Finn blushed hard seeing he fell asleep with Marceline in his arms. She blushed also how close she was to his chest. They looked away from each other. Finn looked at Jake."Why are you here?"

Jake scowled."Listen man I am cool with you two spending a lot time together, well to much time, but PB and The Lord of Evil might come after the both of you. I hate to act like the adult of the this, but Finn you can't go anywhere with my consistent." Finn glared at him.

"Hell no." He said bluntly. Marceline laughed a little by the awkward fight.

"Jake, nothing will happen to your little pipsqueak brother." She pulled his cheeks. He blushed darker.

Finn looked at her, her eyes glowed a shade of blue,"Hey I am not a pipsqueak, you girl."

Marceline pulled on his face some more. Jake sighed. He wasn't cut out in acting like the adult."Well lets go home anyway Finn."

Finn got up Marceline looked at him as he exit out of her house. She giggled a little girl giggle. She was in a better mood now that Finn hanged out with her. She got up walking upstairs to her room. She sat on he bed, trying to figure out how the day got started for her. She noticed her candy of red sweets were gone. Then she noticed her strawberries were gone to. She flew downstairs only to see her dad drinking some blood of a guy after taking out his soul. She scowled at him.

He smiled lightly at her."Marceline just sucking the color out of the red objects won't help you with hard battles. Blood will."

Marceline never tasted blood, she seen it on Finn plenty of times. She turned from him."I hate that stuff."

The Lord of Evil walked up to her,"Well I don't care, drink the blood." He forced her down to her knees, and grabbed hold of her hair. She struggled and pulled but tears ran down her face."I told you blood will help you in the long run. Oh My dear princess, if that boy ever touch like that again. I find out, I will kill him." Her heart stopped for moment.

"He was comforting me dad. Which you won't fucking do!" She cursed at him.

He smacked her across the face. She held her smacked face."You can't speak to your father like that."

Marceline looked at him tears stains on her face."Dad, you can't kill FINN!"

She covered her mouth. Her voice was shrill. He laughed darkly at her true feelings toward the hero."You do love him. I should of known, how you look at him so passionately, how he gave you that pet nickname. Marce... Finn is a charmer is he. To you." He made her look at him.

Marceline looked at the blood and splashed in his face. Though he licked clean from his face. Marceline gave up on this battle. The shade of reds, did sustain her, its that her dad is to powerful herself alone."Dad please leave me alone, leave Finn, leave everyone the fuck alone." Her dad grabbed by the throat.

"Remembered in what I told you, no cursing at your father." He let go of her as she was gasping for air,"In ten days, you have a choice give up you title and come live with me, or give up on your love Finn. Either way it goes you'll lose Finn ans the title as queen. Enjoy, your few free nights of a queen. Marceline." He disappeared in the night.

Marceline looked her house, a small sing of a struggle, but she actually understood the way she was to Finn and Jake a long time ago. Though her's was playful mean, her dads's was evil, cruel, heartless. He does love her, but has a funny way of showing it. She sobbed hard,'I really did lose everything I thought I can keep with me. My house is going to be gone, my title as Queen is going to be crushed, and my life has been taken over by him. I lost everything, then Finn has to suffer for it.' She clutched her chest feeling a slow beating pulse through it.

Finn woke to feel a strain on his neck.'Marceline.'

_Oo exciting!_

_ain't it!_

_Anyway keep reading and enjoy!_


	5. Some actions speak louder than words

_Chap 5_

_Lets begin! =)_

_I forgot to add this..._

_No Flames, No complaints on how wrote this story, no "OH THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF THEIR PERSONALITIES!", If your a person who reviewed on my story for adventure time they liked and wanted me to continue then I am cool, if a person who gave the last story a shitty review, LEAVE NOW! A question did you read this story this far... Maybe you like it! Go READ!_

* * *

><p>Finn got out of bed, he had to see Marceline. The strain on his neck wasn't something that came out of the blue. He knew she was hurt badly. He had a cringed in his stomach. He tipped toed downstairs, and enter the kitchen. It was dark except for Beemo who was asleep, but he forgot to turn off all the way. Finn turned Beemo to face the door. He smiled lightly at the gaming robot.'Thanks Beemo.' He thought running through the door, and to Marceline's house.<p>

Finn saw her light on, it looked like she was packing the ugly clothes in her suitcase. His heart was pounding hard. He ran to her front door,"MARCELINE OPEN UP!" He saw Marceline with choke marks around her throat. He felt a lump in his throat.

Marceline looked away from him."Yes Finn?"

Finn grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him."Who the hell did this to you, and please no lying." He felt tears going down his face.

Marceline gripped his shirt,"I can't Finn please, you can't help me this time."

Finn held her tighter,"Please I just wanna know who. Was it PB, Ice King, some rapist, please speak to me."

She tighten her gripped on his shirt."I just can't... he's way to strong for you..." She knew she gave it away. Her heart was crumbling. She felt as if, her dad found out that he took away her virginity, then Finn will be hunted down and killed.

Finn looked at her."Your dad..." He swallowed hard, he change the subject quickly,"Can I come in then." She moved aside and let him in.

He looked at her glowing fire, and the princess clothes. He wonder what she was about to do with them. Marceline grabbed a dress and ripped in shreds and threw it in the fire. She was pissed off, she fell to her knees. She looked and saw her guitar was gone. She screamed loudly, it wasn't for fun, no she was upset. She was attacking the floor out of rage. Her hand was bleeding from the self abuse. Finn stopped from hurting herself more. She looked at him, her eyes were a demonic red. Her black pupils were narrowed, her fangs were out of her lips. Finn saw the really pissed off, emotional, sadden queen. Her bat wings were lowered to hide her face. Finn moved them to see her face. He sighed as she looked away from him. He grabbed the suit case and threw it into the fire. It and the clothes burned into many tiny charred pieces.

Marceline look at Finn, she pulled him down,"Finn..." He looked at her as the fire roared in fiery."Kiss me on my neck." He did what she asked. He kissed her lightly. She moaned in delight. Finn wrapped around her thin waist. Her wings went back inside her back. She gain back her normal features. She fell on his shoulders as he kissed her neck to comfort her."Finn." She moaned quietly.

"Yes Marce...?" He asked between Marceline.

"Stay the night with me. Please." She was going spend every last she got with him even if it means breaking his and her hearts. He nodded sucking on her collar bone. She felt his soft lips on her. She loved how he does his magic. She felt his hands travel down to her pants. She grabbed them."No Finn not that." She didn't need him to be killed for loving her like he does. Finn nodded just kissing her lips. She wished this moment could be like this forever. No interruption, nothing to disturbed their peace.

Outside her house a spy or servant was watching them. He ran back to the castle.

The Lord of evil was right of hes curiosity, he smiled darkly. He wanted his daughter be happy, but on his terms."Thank you. My faithful possessed soul." He dismissed the short, tubby figure out the castle. The Lord of Evil scowled by the thought his own flesh and blood, fell in love with a human. 'She lied to me, from what she had told me. They were forward than most starting couples. They had sex already. Marceline...' He growled a low anger, pissed off tone. He was told that she was in her full inhumane vamp state. He also wonder why Finn didn't leave when he saw her like that.

Finn was laying on the floor with Marceline asleep. He kissed her forehead. She moaned quietly."Finn..." He chuckled at her kid like voice. It was actually many sides he never seen to her. Tonight he saw new ones. He wanted to know everything about her, he needed to.(By the way they still had their clothes on, sorry for the disappointment!)

He closed his eyes pulling her close too him.'I love her some much, I must be the craziest, luckiest guy in the damn world.'

Jake woke in a cold sweat, it was like something was speaking to him. It made him do things crazy. Like kill a innocent rabbit and drained it of it's blood. He turned on the light and saw it wasn't a dream. He saw Finn gone again tonight. He was actually glad.'Crap, crap... what the hell happen to me." He looked at his blood soaked paws. He hated himself, he killed a rabbit, and sereved to some freak who loves blood. He only remember being told to do stuff. Then he woke in his bed.

He went to the bathroom to wash off.'What is Finn going to say or do. When Ice King killed one of his penguin servants, he almost killed him. He used his sword and held up against his neck. It was as if PB literally called Marceline a whore, and almost killed her. Jake wanted to avoid that issue. The blood stained the sink. He was aghast by the sight.

He leaned against the sink,'What is Lady going to say if she this. She's might be pregnant with my child, and she might not want a guy who's possibly a killer.' He can't believe this was happening.'Why...?'

_Well I'll slow down for my own health!_

_I hope you like it, well I mean this story so far!_

_I'll be back this Sunday! Enjoy!_

_AND MOST OF ALL..._

_KEEP READING! XD_


	6. Given Up

_Chapter 6_

_I am writing too day after realizing, that I have to go too dinner as a family._

_So anyway Read!_

_No flames, no bullshit, and get out if you hate this story_

* * *

><p>Jake was cooking breakfast as Finn enter the house smelling pancakes and eggs. He smiled wide, he love when Jake cooks. Jake looked at Finn then back at his famous pancakes. He still saw the blood on himself, even if wasn't there anymore. He flipped a pancake, as he heard Finn chatting Beemo.<p>

"Hey Beemo, is Jake okay?" Finn asked his little robot friend. Beemo shrugged, but he also wonder. Finn eyed his friend carefully, as he took a seat at the table. Jake walked over and set the eggs, and pancakes down. He looked like he didn't sleep in days. Finn was now really worried."Hey man you okay?"

Jake jumped and chuckled nervously,"Yeah why wouldn't I be. So how was your late night adventure?" He asked taking almost all the pancakes.

Finn mind went back to Marceline in humane style. He swallowed hard, if she get that mad to were she transform, then what would happen if she gets really pissed off, REALLY pissed. Jake brought him back to earth,"Oh fine. Really." He enthused to Jake, who was messing with his food.

"Okay, if you insist." He mumbled, he smiled widely,"How about we mess with the Ice King for awhile." He suggested.

Finn mood shot up excitedly,"Heck yeah!" Finn grabbed his sword, Jake followed him out the door. Though last night was still fresh in the mind of his. They ran towards the Ice Kingdom to mess with the Iceking.

Marceline looked at herself in the mirror and saw herself as the anger driven Marceline. She cringed at herself in disgust. She looked at the door and saw that a letter was slipped under her door. Marceline remembered Bubblegum, that she was suppose to go too meet her for an important meeting.'Leave it to Princess Bubblegum to be prefect of everything.' she sighed by the thought of going to the Candy Kingdom once more. She doesn't feel like going into PB's territory.'If it's on my father, or anything else involving him she would go too it.'

Marceline open her umbrella and walked out in the sun. Thought she can still die in the sun, she liked being out in the daytime, because it warms her soul, and give her small tingles of burning sensations.

The guards looked at Marceline and knew she was here for a meeting with Bubblegum. Marceline held back on sucking out the color of the peppermints red stripes. She walked in the town, seeing everyone all joyous and happy. She looked up and saw an escort.'Whats with the royal treatment Bonnie.' She chuckled to herself.

Princes Bubblegum was reading her book, before seeing Marceline seating in a candy stool. She smiled a pretty smile."Marceline, hello."

Marceline scowled at her nice routine."What do you want Bubble?" She asked looking at the candy decorated castle.

Princess Bubblegum looked at her. She smirked slightly."So are going to live with your daddy?" She asked.

Marceline looked away,"He's making me live with him. I rather live with LSP all my life than with him. Why do you care anyway?" She crossed her legs, all lady like.

Princess Bubblegum was shocked by this.'She actually know how to sit like a queen.' She cleared her throat."Well I care about your and Finn's relationship." She noticed a tinted blush."Marceline, what are you going to do then?"

Marceline snorted at her question."I am not going to him. You have to drag me away to his hell hole of a castle." She saw PB smiled lightly.

"Marceline, you say somethings that can lead to a horrible turn of events." She got up and walked over to Marceline who glared at her."Like I now know who you lost your innocents too." She heard Marceline breath stop."It starts with F and it ends with n. I am actually quite jealously. I wanted to lose my mine to Finn and take his. I won't to tell you dad, I think he knows or is on the verge of knowing." She smiled happily at her.

Marceline walked out of the Candy Kingdom back to her house. Her mind was racing with thoughts to kill PB. She walked inside her cave, she looked and saw her front door was open.'Wait but I locked it.' She thought flying inside her ransack house."COME YOU BASTARD!" She felt a eerie shadow behind her.

Her father looked down at her. He had her suit case ready in hand. She scowled at him."Ready to come home my sweet daughter."

Marceline bit his hand in rebellion."No. I am staying here. Plus its not ten days yet." She crossed her arms. She remembered her Axe Bass."Give me my damn bass back!" Marceline was pulled up by her raven hair. Her dad sighed at her.

He looked at her,"Why cuss Marceline, and lie to me about losing your innocents to Finn." He dropped her on the floor."Thats really very unacceptable of a princess to keep secrets, and lie to your father about it."

Marceline looked at the suitcase, then her picture of Finn and her. She swallowed hard, she knew this was going to be harder than she thought."I am not leaving with you, ass hole." She cursed to him. He snarled at her, but waited for her rant. She said nothing.

He let go of her, but to grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the front door,"You lost Marceline, please accept the fact you lost Finn and your own life." She tugged and tried to pull away from him."No need to fight in a desperate attempt to getting away. When we get home, you're grounded from going outside. Got it, and no sneaking out to see Finn." He didn't even care if she was scratching and kicking him, then biting him in the hand. He walked holding her still, she was screaming at him."Oh and you need to change those clothes also, no princess will be dressing like that. No wonder Finn was so attracted to you. You dress so sluttish."

Marceline stopped her squirming, she gave up and bowed her head low."Jerk." She mumbled. They disappeared from her cave, from her home, from her life. She felt even more sadden because this was was the last time she was going to see Finn, well speak to him.'I am sorry Finn.'

Later that day Finn and Jake was taking a nap. Finn opened his eyes slightly and saw Jake getting up and walking away. Fin opened his eyes all the way,"Hey Jake where are you going." He got up to stop him but he looked down and saw rope around his ankle. The rope was tied down to a tree."JAKE!" Jake turned to him and Finn knew he was being controlled by someone."JAKE UNTIE ME!" Jake walked away. Finn wen to work, untying his the rope. He looked back and saw Jake was gone.

Finn ran to Marceline's house."MARCELINE!" He shouted. He looked everywhere her house, her guitar was gone, her dog was gone, he ran upstairs. He looked at her closet all her clothes were there, but she wasn't here. He ran back downstairs. He looked at the picture she had of both them.'Where did you go?" He looked out her window. He sighed then realizing something."No she couldn't, she wouldn't. She has a stronger will not to give in so easily.' He laid down on her floor looking at the ceiling.'First Jake ties me up to a damn tree, then Marceline give ups on not going with her dad. I wished he never came out.'

_Well 6th chap_

_Did you enjoy it, well stay tune for the 7th chapter_

_Keep reading NO DAMN FLAMERS! XD_

_Thanks_


	7. Resorting to Unnecessary things

_Chapter 7_

_I hope you are excited_

* * *

><p>Finn enter his and Jake's house only to see Beemo was gone also. He sighed seeing that everyone was gone. He enter the kitchen and looked at the pictures he took of all his friends. He looked out the window and saw the Lord of Evil's castle. It held Marceline and who knows what else or who else. He looked away from the window. He felt a sting at his insides. The uneasiness of everyone close to him left. He was pretty sure PB was still at her castle. He looked back at the window and scowled darkly at the window. He saw the Ice kingdom and then the castle again. He knew what he was going to do.<p>

He went upstairs and grabbed a dark cloak, a very dark black cloak. He wished he would never had to resort this cloak of his. There's a good reason for it too, it was made for evil. He remembered when he got it. Finn and Jake were trapped in this cave, with a man or a thing. He had Jake trapped with black bindings. He gave Finn a choice into taking a cloak, or letting hos friend be his slave for 10 years. He took the cloak. The thing laughed darkly, he told him that the cloak will make a person go on their strongest emotions they are feeling right now and act on them. Finn was feeling anger, and sudden emptiness in him. He whipped on the cloak, he really didn't want to resort to this. The man also warned that the cloak, could even make him act ways he wouldn't normally act towards certain people.

He went to hie weapon chest seeing that he had lots of weapons in storage. He actually kept them a secret from Jake. He knew he would flip out about so many dangerous, murderous, evil weapons. He really wish he didn't had to resort for to his. It was evil because of the items, but he was doing it for his friends. He realized that someone let the Lord of Evil out of his flaming imprisonment. He was planning to find who, or what released from his flaming jail cell. Finn flipped on the hood, grabbing a dagger and his sword, then walked out the house. He looked back at it, then running towards the Ice Kingdom.

Marceline was looking out the window of her new bedroom. She turned from it and looked into the overly sized mirror. She looked at her in disgust. Her outfit, hair, make up was horrible in her eyes. She had on a Dark Purple dress, not as gaudy as most princess outfits. She wore black high heels, she felt so stupid in the heels themselves. She was scrubbed clean in the bath. Her hair was in a ponytail neatly and evenly curled. Her make up was now crossing the line. She had dark eyeliner, red lipstick, and light blush. She could see Finn's expression right now.'Wow... Marceline never wear that again.' She laughed to herself. She heard the door open and saw Rainicorn setting down her clothes neatly then putting them away."Rainicorn...-" She saw Jake walking down the hall.

She followed the small dog."HEY JAKE!" She shouted at him, she followed hi quickly.'Why is he here... wait then... no, no. He can't be here, then why is Jake here and not Finn. Why is Iceking's servants are here, why is Rainicorn here with out PB!' She felt as if she was thrown into a whirl wind of confusion. She followed him down the hall. Jake made a sharp turn down a hall, when she got there he was gone.

She walked back towards her room, until she saw Rainicorn go down the small corridor as Jake did. Then she saw mostly everybody go down the same corridor. She was really confused by their actions.'Whats going on around her!' She walked back to her, she was really going crazy.

Finn entered the Ice Kingdom seeing no guards he moved on. The cloak itself protected him from the cold, well the rest he was just steamed.

The Ice King was pretending do dance with Princess Bubblegum. Finn looked at him in disgust as he leaned against the icy door way to the King's room. The ice though froze to his anger. Finn grabbed his dagger. The Ice King looked at a heated Finn. He was frighten by this."F-Finn what a-are you doing here?" He questioned the young man.

Finn glared at him, he walked up to the Ice King."Shut the hell up, you old, pathetic piece of shit. I should of killed when I had the chance." The Ice King looked at Finn, who gripped the dagger so hard it looked like he could be ripping the sink already.

"Finn why so hostile!" He shouted at the Finn shooting ice beams at him. Finn reflected it with only a dagger. The Ice King swallowed hard.

He walked up to Ice King."Now tell me this do you know who let the Lord of Evil out of his cell."

The Ice King looked at the rage Finn was expressing,"No, ask Princess Bubblegum, she is the one who hate Marceline." Finn retreated walking out the melting chamber,"Oh and Finn the Lord of evil is throwing parade tonight, I am going to see the new prince-" He was slammed against the wall by Finn.

Finn had his hand around the Ice king neck,"I swear to god, lay a damn hand Marceline I will personally kick your ass and kill you right on the damn spot. Got it you troll." The cloak was working it's magic.

The Ice King apparently soiled himself as Finn ran off to the nighttime parade. Finn was going to that parade at least to see if Marceline was happy. Also by the fact PB would be there also.

Marceline sat next to her dad as she looked at many people waving at them. They had scared expressions though. They looked as though not remembering being at the castle. She saw a dark figure in a cloak holding a dagger,'F-Finn...?' She looked at him again he walked slowly to stay with the carriage.

PB stopped the cloak man,"Who are you strange traveler?" She asked him.

Finn looked at her, his voice was dark and gruff,"None of your damn, pink, bitchy business. You slut." He kept on walking. The cloak was doing these things to him. This cloak and weapons were evil really evil.

The lord of Evill looked at the strange man he smiled how evil was. He can smell it through his soul. Marceline could sense the evil and impurity of the soul.'It's not Finn.' She thought dully.

Marceline was waling around the dark castle to see the strange man waling towards her way. She looked at him for moment as he passed her by."F-Finn..."

The man stopped,"Maybe... Marce." He kept on walking towards the throne room.

She looked back and he was gone.'I must of been imagining things.' She thought dully once more.

The lord of Evil looked at the stranger. His cloak hid his face. The black aura of it was spreading through the room. He smiled at him."You'll be my daughter's body guard." He looked out the window."Just in case that Finn boy gets near this castle."

Finn chuckled darkly,"Yes sir." He turned on his heels and walked out.

Jake arrived home, once more losing part of his memory."FINN!" He shouted, and no one was here. He realized that Finn would leave the note, or wait for him before sneaking out at night. He realized Finn was gone, and might not be back for awhile. He was panicking now.'Where's FINN!"

Marceline leaned against the wall, and stopped the man in the cloak."Finn I know its you."

Finn looked at her pale blue eyes, he chuckled darkly at her. She backed away a little."No need to be afraid. I am your body guard, now and forever." He went to her ear and whispered,"my queen." He pecked on the cheek and quickly went off. Finn was going to kill her dad, even if meant on killing himself in the process.

Marceline, hardly recognize his voice, but she knew it was him. Or it has to be. she looked at the hooded man who walked away. She shivered on how enticing, dark, mysterious his voice was. She blushed darkly.'Damn please let my guess be wrong.' She enter her closing the door firmly.

_Well thats seven for you_

_Please review. Nice ones, or advice, bit NO FLAMES!_

_keep reading and wait for the next chap! XD_


	8. Secrets are Falling

_Chap 8 coming at you_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Finn walked around the dark castle with Marceline beside him. She felt as though she saw another person. This wasn't the Finn she knew. Finn looked at her then straight of the corridor."Don't be scared, this cloak will be coming off soon very soon." She gasped at him. She was blushing hard because of his mellow attitude. She saw the dragger shine. The blade was black, the handle was even darker than her own hair.<p>

"Finn what happen to you?" She saw Finn open her door. She didn't go in, she looked at him."Finn tell me."

Finn walked in her room she followed him in. He closed the door behind her. He removed the cloak, it revealed his blue eyes. He left his hat somewhere else. He had on a different outfit-a dark red shirt, with black pants. His blonde hair was in a crazy fluff. She blushed at him, just because he was looking very sexy in his new get up."Marceline I love you." He said it without any hesitations. She was set on stun, she knew he had those kind of feelings for her. She had the same feelings for him also. She was about to speak until, Finn walked up to her placing a finger on her lips."No don't speak. You can return my feelings to me. Marceline the Vampire Queen. You are the one I love. Thats why I am here to kill your father." He kissed her passionately.

She returned it wrapping around his neck. They looked at each other. She sighed,"I don't want you to get killed F-" She was stopped by him before she said his name.

"No Marceline, you can't call me by my name yet. Work has to be done." He put back on his cloak, anger still flowed through, but he felt relived that she loved him also. He walked out her room, then leaning against the wall, looking at all the possessed souls walked pass him. He was angered even more when he saw Beemo, and Jake working for HIM. He did a sour sigh. Then he saw pink crowned princess walking towards him.

Bubblegum didn't know who he was, but she hated him.'Call me a slut will ya. Your protecting a slut.' She walked up to him and growled at him."You know your protecting the princess of Evil. Right." She stated to him.

Finn growled at her,"Yeah so, your fucking point is... what exactly?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Though she couldn't even see it. She reached for the door handle. He gripped her wrist sourly."What the hell do you think you're doing?"

PB looked at him, she was scared.'Do I know him?' She retracted her wrist from him."I wanted to see my friend Marceline." She stated.

Finn glared at her, he snorted in a form of scoffing,"Yeah I am the King of the Ocean. Keep on walking, you bitch." He said bluntly.

PB walked down the hall, she was oddly attracted to the man in the cloak.'So demanding.' She enter the huge foyer. She saw the lord of Evil sitting in his eat."Lord." She bowed her head.

He looked at her evilly,"Princess Bubblegum what brings you here?" he asked her.

She smiled evilly at him,"We made a deal I let you out, you give me Finn."

The lord of Evil looked at her,"Why Finn? Mm... is it because your petty jealousy. Blame my daughters mother, she was a very sexy woman. Who can blame the gene pool." He explained.

PB scowled at him, she turned only to be stopped by Jake Rainicorn."Lady?" She exclaimed to her."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER AND JAKE! WHERE'S FINN!"

He laughed darkly,"Not where's Finn, but who is Finn. Seemingly he left without a trace and now in disguise. It's really hard to find him." He released Jake from his spell.

Jake looked and saw PB and the Lord of Evil. He shook in fear."Where's Finn?" He questioned the Lord of Evil tapped on his nose. Jake looked away,'I have to find Finn myself then.' He thought bitterly. As for The Lord of Evil and PB they continued to talk about the missing hero.

Jake walked around the palace sniffing out his friend. He smelled his scent and it led to a man in a cloak, with Marceline by his side."Finn?"

The man held out his dagger to him,"Step back from her now." He said bluntly. Finn hated how he acted but it was the only to keep him undercover. Jake looked at him then Marceline who stared at the man for a while.

Jake tried too touch the cloak, but Finn gripped his paw angrily."Touch it, you die." He hissed at him. Jake cowered before him. He ran in fear.

Marceline kept on walking down the hall. She knew he had his reason to act like that. She had her reasons also to be pissed at Bubblegum. She was the one who released him and caused her life to be hell. She was fuming by the horrible thought that PB would cause Finn so much grief. She would personally kill her. She looked at Finn who had a plain face. She really would be glad when this was over everything can almost go back to the way it was. Finn smiling, she pranking people, Jake scared out of his wits.

Marceline dragged Finn and slammed him against the wall, it was shady, and hid them from any potentiating spies. She kissed him deeply, she wanted him so bad. The he speaks and smell was so enticing to her she would of fainted. She wanted him truly. He returned but stopping quickly,"A body guard can't kiss the protected."

She frowned at him,'Still the same hero.' She let go of him,"When this is done and over with, your mine." she heard a deep arousing chuckle from him.

"It's a date." He walked her back to her room.

Jake watched the cloaked man walked out of the castle. He enter the forest. Jake followed him, only too see it is really Finn."FINN!"

Finn jumped a little,"Jake, keep this a secret." Jake just nodded by how he looked so dark and evil.

"A question did you lose you-" Finn stopped him quickly.

He looked at him then smiled,"Yes I did to Marceline." Finn felt a 1000 tons off of his shoulder. He told him the secret he hid for two years now."So now you know." Jake just smiled, his kid brother growing up now. They looked at the castle. This was going to end off very deathly.

_About 3 or 4 more chaps to go_

_Yes this is coming to a close_

_Keep reading to the end, *Ice King comes in*_

_Why did you make a villain._

_*glares at him annoyed* Some get him the hell out of here!_

_Please leave comments, but no flames_


	9. Final Battle part 1

_Chapter 9_

_I hope you are ready for it!_

_Two part battle!_

* * *

><p>Marceline walked out her room , only to be face by Bubblegum, rival and enemy. Bubblegum smiled happily at her. Marceline walked down the hall. She wanted too avoid any conflict with her. She looked at the souls being controlled by her dad. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into Jake. she looked at the little yellow dog who was trying to keep his heart from beating out of control. She saw that he wasn't controlled the rest of them. She sighed in a huge sigh of relief. She looked around for a cloak man. No where to be found, seen. She looked behind her, nothing she walked down the hall fast dragging Jake."Jake sniff Finn out now!" She demanded the dog.<p>

Jake was scared and looked at her,"I can't, it's not apart of our plan." He was thrown to the wall by Marceline.

She was fumed now, but grateful he really did had a plan."Tell me what is!" She curled her hands in balls of fist. Her face was red with anger.

Jake screeched until a hand covered his mouth. Finn looked at him angrily the cloak shrouded his face. He looked at a red face Marceline. He smiled though coved by the shadow of the ."Come on I'll tell you in your room, Jake you go and find the jewel that holds power over the folks." He grabbed Marceline hand and quickly dashed down the hall to her room.

Marceline and Finn stopped in front of her room. Before she walked she in Bubblegum was sitting on Marceline bed. Finn growled at her, and Marceline walked right in the room. Bubblegum smiled at the two. Finn stayed behind Marceline as she walked up to Bubblegum."Why the hell are doing in my horrible room." She demanded the pink princess smile turned twisted.

"I hope you know me and your father have a deal. I let him out and he gives me Finn, but that didn't work quiet as well," she looked at Finn who was looking at Marceline,"because your father may have hired Finn as your body guard. Funny isn't how a hero turned Evil in a matter of time." She stared at Finn who let down his hood. His eyes were glazed with a icy cold hearted glare towards his old crush.

Finn just sighed looking at the ceiling. He opened his mouth to speak,"NOW!" Jake and Lady Rainicorn came down through the roof and landed on Marceline bed. They had Bubblegum in a binding she couldn't cut of."Yeah, and being evil is such a horrible state to go into. Isn't Bubblegum!" He shouted."Marceline come on we have your old man to see." He ran out of her room as she followed.

Jake looked at Lady and smiled,"Lady watch the Princess. WAIT FOR ME FINN!" He shouted out too the pair.

Princess Bubblegum looked at her lady in waiting."Lady if you are my friend." Lady was such a sensitive soul when it comes to a horrible situation. She quickly undid the bindings to her so call '_Friend_'. Bubblegum hit her lady in the head and walked of the room. She smirked darkly. The people where leaving or running out the castle.'Going according to plan.' She walked down the hall.

Finn stopped as Marceline looked at pulling something of the cloak. She gasped that he bought her clothes. Her dark denims, maroon shoes, grey shirt. She glared at him. He grinned pervertedly."What Marce?" He asked her innocently.

She sighed,"TURN AROUND! You little prev." She smirked at him. He turned around but peeking so few moments. She tapped on his shoulders."Thanks."

He nodded running back down the hall, he looked and saw Marceline stopped."Whats wrong?" He asked her clearly worried.

She started to go out of her normal form,"Go on Finn, I smell a bitch."

Finn nodded, he saw Jake beside him. They both nodded, Finn hopped on his back. They raced down the hall to Marceline Father. Marceline hissed angrily at Bubblegum who held a reddish black sword. Marceline let her claws grow to 3 inches longs. Her eyes where red, her pupils narrowed. She looked at the misguided princess."Bubblegum you are a real piece of work. I hope you know." She stated angrily.

Bubblegum just ran towards and swung, Marceline dodged quickly. She smirked sliced her leg by an inch. Blood trickled down her calf. She hissed in pain. It didn't heal on instant. She glared at the sword,"Such a cheap move." She spoke. She cringed a little as her leg caused stubble pain. Bubblegum ran towards her once more. Marceline slapped her in the head. Bubblegum growled at her. She lunged forth again, Marceline noticed a axe with no strings.'MY BASS!" She flew for it. Bubblegum ran after her.'Come on you little whore." She smirked.

Bubblegum did a warrior cry,"I WILL KILL YOU!" She swung for her head. Marceline blocked it with her Axe."What THE HELL!" Marceline kicked her the gut with her good leg. She gave her a good punch in the face knocking Bubblegum out cold. She leaned against the wall, huffing and puffing. She looked at the sleeping princess,'Just like a fairytale. Except with a whole twist to it. The hero is the villain though still the hero in secret. The sidekick confused and scared, the back girl which me get the hero. A upside down Fairytale.' She got up from the wall and hurried towards Finn and Jake.

'Hold you dweebs I'll be there soon.' She flew down the hall towards her dad chamber.

Finn and Jake enter the large Chamber, The Lord of Evil was staring them down. He was bigger than usual, and he had fangs that were as long as any creature they had seen before. Finn gripped his sword ready for the first attack. Jake had his fist turned into a giant spike."Well Finn I guess this the final battle for us." He laughed darkly going for an attack.

_TO BE CONTINUED! XD_

_Keep reading to see this story through!_

_Then I have three request after this._

_So stay tune for this story and the request for DARTHWILL3! =)_

_Comment please, no flames. Nice or advice! Thank YOU! =3_


	10. Final Battle part 2

_Chap 10_

_I hope you are ready Part 2!_

_1 more chapter after this!_

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake dodged the Lord of Evil attack as her turned back around for another attack. Finn took the dagger and stuck in his stomach. The Lord of Evil hissed angrily at the two."I'll carve your skin offf and suck out your soul!" He shouted out to them; then transforming into a giant snake.<p>

Jake groaned at the giant black snake."I HATE SNAKES!" He shouted. Finn nodded in agreement. Jake smacked the snake in the face, but the Lord of Evil dodged. He wrapped around Jake's hand."FINN!"

Finn threw a rock at the snakes face."Hey I am the one you want! Ya FREAK!" He ran towards a wall. He saw Jake drawing the portal quickly. It was the entrance to the night-o-sphere. He nodded quickly at was he dodged the now giant scorpion stinger. It almost nipped him on the shirt.'Damn that was to close for comfort.'

"COME BACK HERE!" The Lord of Evil shouted angrily at the young man who took his sword and whacked at the soul eater leg. The Lord of Evil howled in pain. The lord of Evil transformed into a giant eel. Finn smirked, of looked down and saw water formin as well. 'CRAP!' He thought. It was like the ocean water. "JAKE!" Jake understood and made a dingy for him.

The lord of Evil laughed evilly at him."Finn is afraid of the ocean." He sank down in the water. He was huge shadow underwater, as Finn and Jake watched and see what he was going to do. Was going to flip Jake, or was going to pull Finn underwater. Who knows.

Marceline heard the fighting and water spilling in slowly in one of the rooms. She enter one of the room to see a gem, everything was too quiet for her taste. Her boots were the only noise, beside her string less bass. The gem had a low glow, as if it was running low on power."What the hell is this?" She grabbed the gem gingerly twisting it as if inspecting it if would kill her on instant. The gem showed a red spot, Marceline sniffed before pulling it back from her face.

She looked at the gem,"The smell of blood worlds dirties smell." She looked at the red spot, as it in entice her to it once more. She looked back and heard the fight becoming more ruthless and the water sounded like it reached the peak. She swallowed hard,'What is this gem for?' she thought looking at the red spot.

Finn was coughing up water mixed with blood. He glared at the large eel. The water stop, the room looked larger, the spot with the portal was underwater. He cursed silently. The eel dragged him underwater twice, the first time it flung him in the air, the second it was trying to squeeze the life out of him before zapping him. He got out of both problem by Jake catching him in midair, and he bit the Lord of Evil tail. Finn heard Jake shout the spell to send him back to the night-o-sphere when he spoke it the Lord of Evil laughed darkly.

"YOU CAN'T SEND ME BACK! I AM HERE FOREVER!" The water died down and he transformed into his normal self. He looked at the door then boys who stared at him hatred was pouring from their souls."Finn are you that evil?"

Finn was puzzled by his questioned,"What are you talking about?" He asked back wiping his mouth clean from the blood.

The Lord of Evil smiled darkly,"That cloak is only half of it, it was your blinded rage and anger, you were evil for those few moments. Don't lie, it was fun wasn't." He explained to Finn.

Finn swallowed hard, it was fun being evil for a bit, he shook off."Y-no it wasn't fun." He said quietly. He knew that was a lie.

The Lord of Evil chuckle at him,"Liar, it was fun for you. You can be evil Finn, there is always a choice in life. Always a choice to hurt others, and to kill others." The word kill hit Finn to the point were he sighed then smile.

Jake looked at Finn his smile was twisted and scary. He looked at the Lord. He was playing mind games, now he see were Marceline gets her games from."Finn don't listen to him he's lying to you! Being evil isn't going to be fun! You hurt people and scare them also!" Finn was under his tranced, he turned to see Marceline at the door way. He heard a howl as the Lord of Evil threw down the dagger that hit his eye.

Finn smirked at him."I'll never ever be evil." He said calmly, turning around facing Marceline. She looked at Finn, then at Jake."M-Marceline you okay?"

She nodded silently, she looked at the gem, then her hand. The Lord of Evil chuckled,"Yes give the gem your blood Marceline. Feed it so I can stay here forever." He spoke quietly. Fin ran to her stopping from biting her wrist. She looked at Finn who grabbed hold of the her wrist. She was about to drop it, but the lord of Evil caught it. He glared at the two,"Marceline do you want to taste some blood." He offered her.

Her eyes went wide, she looked at Finn then her dad,"Yes please."

The Lord of Evil smirked,"Then get some."

Marceline reacted to Finn quickly, as Finn released her ran fell back she was on top of him, smiling at him."Hello Finn, your going to be my dinner, and my first." Finn stopped fighting her, and let his hands get pinned to the concrete floor.

Finn remembered his first time, it was Marceline."You really want to kill me now Marce." She stopped and looked at him."Go ahead, you just obey your father, or you can rebel against him like your were doing from the start, you saw me, you even kissed me, you let me kiss you, Marce." She looked at him then her dad. Jake was watching in amazement.

The Lord of Evil was getting angry,"Marceline finish him off!" he growled.

She looked at Finn who was closing his eyes,"Go ahead, suck out my blood to feel your thirst." He showed the bare part of his neck and whispered quietly,"My Queen." She stopped her actions all together, she only saw Finn and only him.

"F-Finn..." He looked at her as she was going back to her senses. She glared at the stone getting off of Finn."Dad give me the DAMN GEM!" She shouted at him. He glared at Finn angrily.

He grabbed Jake's leg and was holding the gem, Finn seen this scene before,"Who will you choose. Jake or the gem, Finn." He chimed.

He looked at Marceline, then Jake,"I choose Jake." The Lord of Evil released Jake to have the gem slip out of his grip.

The gem popped in the room. Marceline the spell the portal opened showing the fiery realm he lived in."MARCELINE!" He grabbed hold of the sides of the portal. The castle itself was being pulled into the portal. The three ran out of the castle. They saw lady flying out with Bubblegum who was still out.

They all exit out of the area about 100 hundred feet, watching it being engulf by the portal. The three laid down tired of this adventure. Finn something that wasn't natural for him,"I am so exhausted." He closed his eyes sleeping quietly.

Jake followed him also. Marceline soon did the same.

Couple of days later...

Finn was packing away his cloak and clothes he wore.'Never again I am wearing those clothes nor cloak. He looked at his leg, and saw the cut mark Marceline had. He smiled at it, showing that they are still one. Bubblegum forgot what happen from last year to where the Lord of Evil was sent back to his tomb. She hated Marceline still. Finn felt an eerie shadow behind him. He smirked at it. He pinned Marceline down to the floor in his room."Gotcha Marce."

She laughed at him. Everyone once more referred her to Queen again. Finn sometimes make fun of her being a princess."Your getting good at this hero." She got up as he went to close the chest. She frowned a little,"Why putting away that sexy outfit of yours Finn?" she asked him suggestively.

He smiled at her."That outfit Marceline is evil. You know I am not evil." He explained to her.

She sighed, but smiled."Then can you be evil to me sometimes." She cooed in his ear.

He blushed darkly at her."M-Marceline really is that necessary to do that in my ear?" he asked her. She nodded kissing his cheek. He chuckled lightly.

Jake was now comfortable with Finn and Marceline date and be an item. They don't like saying out in the open So its was more like a secret when it comes to others not knowing and then becoming shock that they are dating. Jake was just happy that Finn didn't go to the dark side, his lies shorten out now. Finn really did grow up lot to start lying from time to time.

Finn looked out the window to the setting sun. Marceline sat on his bed and saw that he wasn't wearing his hat at the moment. She smirked at him. She went and got a whiff of his hair. He blushed darkly at her."Marceline what are you-!" He was kissed deeply by her, as she raked through his blonde hair. He grabbed hold of her waist. caressing her hips.

She looked at him,"Finn remember your mine when you come over to my house." She looked at him.

He looked at her blushing darkly,"Yeah I remember." He saw her take out that outfit he wore for that time."Wait don't-" she was gone,"that outfit." He just smiled happily.

_Yeah!_

_I hope you like it!'Wait for the last chap!_

_Then the three request, then a story for Bill and Mandy once more!_


	11. Final Chapter

_Last Chapter (it might be short)_

_Please Review_

_Then it's off to Drathwill3 request_

* * *

><p>Finn was listening to Marceline restringing her bass. She looked at Finn who looked at her Bass or something else that was attached to her body. She smirked at him,'He is making way to easy.' Her outfit, was dark-blue jeans she had her shoes off, her shirt was a tank top, with a baggy button open shirt over it. He looked away as she came up to him."What were you looking at Finn, you can show so we both can stare at it together." She smirked at him as seeing he was half hard. She dragged his hands to her chest and make them squeeze them lightly. He looked at his hands as she removed hers from his. She nipped his neck tenderly. He squeezed on command, she moaned into his neck causing him to moan uncontrollably.<p>

He looked at her pale blue eyes, he squeezed again causing her to shudder and moan. He moved against her hips, she moaned again. She felt her self moistening against the rubbing. She downed on him with a kiss. He let go of her breast and wrapped around her waist. She smiled into the kiss. He looked at her again,"Marce, how about we take this to your room." He offered her. She smirked at him.

She grabbed his hat, then raked through his blond hair. He chuckled at her."Then you have to carry me there, if you can hero." He was going to see that he can carry her. Marceline didn't shift her weight this time. She was actually heavy for small waisted vampire. He open to her mid-lit room. It was like the first time. He smirked at her as got out of his arms. She went to his ear,"I told you're mine when that adventure was over." She pulled him into her room.

Finn looked at Marceline who was on top of him on her bed. She tossed his hat somewhere in the room. She removed her first shirt then her second showing she had no bra on. He blushed but smiled at her."Marceline I see you're still breaking one of my rules." He chimed at her."Its call for punishment." He flipped them, so he was on top.

She smirked at him."Then do something to me hero." He did. He moved his thumb over her harden nipple. She moaned to his touch. He chuckled on how sensitive she was.

He latched on her nipple sucking away on it. She moaned again. He stopped his actions leaving begging for more. She looked at him with pleading for more."It been a while hasn't it Marceline." He spoke huskily to her. She nodded to him. She pulled him back into a passionate kiss. He moaned in it, he reached for her pants.

She stopped his wondering hand."Until you take off your shirt Finn." She had a sly smile to her. He removed it with out any hesitations. She kissed his chested, then traveling downward until her lips touched the button of his pants. She unhooked the button and pulled down the pants. He was really hard. She smirked at him,"Aw, my hero is hard, on seeing me all horny." She chimed happily.

He unbutton her pants, then slipping his curious hand in her underwear. She moaned he touched her area. He rubbed softly getting soft moans from her. He use his other hand to slip off her pants, though it was hard with one hand.

He was only in his boxers as she was half way out of her panties. He rubbed her faster getting more pants and moans. She arched her back, just because his hands were like magic."Finn please... stop..." She begged him.

He looked at her then smirked."Why should I Marce." He chimed at her. He stopped on count he didn't want he to release just yet.

She looked at him through lidded eyes,"Finn you are so evil to me." She smirked. She felt the cool air swarming around her region. She open her eyes all the way and saw he was in the nude to. She blushed darkly. He pushed her more on the bed, till her back was against the wall. She looked at him, he had a grin going for him.

Finn licked her area, she moaned louder."Finn you're going to make release." He smiled, but continued to lick her juices that were still coming and building. She closed her eyes, arched her back, clutched the covers on her bed. Finn licked her to where his tongue would deep in her and go over her small hidden spot. She cried out in pleasure he pushed on it. She was so close onto releasing, but he was going so slow for her she whimpering, and moaning.

Finn looked at her,"I am sorry Marce, your going to release another way." He stroked himself well kissing her. She wrapped around him tightly. Her legs were spread out wide. He smiled at the thought of her being so vulnerable to him. He slowly inserted himself in her. She was whimpering and bucking her hips so it would go further in. She felt as if she went to cloud nine. He stayed in her for a few seconds, before coming back out. He did that torturous paces to mess with Marceline, but it was also messing with himself. She gripped the shoulders of the man who was messing with her.

Finn went to her ear."Marceline bite me." She looked at him in shock."Turn me into a vampire. Please, I want to be with you." He spoke huskily. Their pace quickened a bit.

She shook her head, but moaned once more,"Finn why... ugh... do you want to be... dear god... bitten." she panted. Her legs wrapped around the others waist.

Finn buried his head in her neck,"Because Marceline... fuck... I... love you." He panted, as his thrust was moving faster. She arched her back to him.

She looked at him, she felt her climax about to break open."Finn about to come." She warned him.

Finn looked at Marceline,"Please, when we both cum, bite me, if not... ugh... I under... stand." He panted more. sweat and sweet moans filled the room.

The young lover shouted in pure ecstasy.

Marceline, didn't know what she did, but saw a bite mark on Finn's neck. She sighed, the results would show to tomorrow she thought to herself. She actually smiled to herself,'At least if he is a vampire like me, we can be together.' She snuggled deep in the covers with her lover.'Night Finn.'

_Sorry to cut off from there._

_Use your imagination on what happen after their night together._

_This the sequel to A Birthday, A Vampire It was crap when I first wrote, but now its much better. I think._

_Anyway thanks for reading. I won't do a third one. So no asking for a third one!_

_..._

_Yeah... that is a lie. I am going to make a short part 3 Okay._

_So I don't leave no one wondering did Finn get bit or not. All your questions will be answer soon._

_I don't know when though. So don't ask me when please. _

_Thank you very much XD_


End file.
